


A Study In Space

by cumbercutie



Category: wholock - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercutie/pseuds/cumbercutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird client comes to Baker Street to tell Sherlock and John that there are girls being missing and that people find their picture all over time and space, there is one man who people call The Doctor who they need to find, and that will be harder then they thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game Is...

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first story, so it won't be that good

'bored!' Sherlock screamed while he crawling up as a ball on the couch, 'there's nothing to do, I need some murder to clear my mind!' he whined. John rolled with his eyes, 'I'm sure something will come along' he said with a sarcastic tone and continued reading his news paper. Suddenly a few hours later someone knocked on the door and Sherlock was not responding to it, in fact he did not move in those few hours. John was walking through the door and the client, walked straight passed him upstairs, surprising John he just want upstairs. 'so eh you're with a case?' John asked. 'o I'm sure you are going to love this' the mysterious man said, 'what is your name?' Sherlock asked after that, 'my name does not matter at this moment' he said 'I don't know anymous' 'well you know how I look like, I'll tell my name later that is not the point now' after a silence he said: 'fine what have you got? I won't do anything if you won't tell me your name afterwards.' Sherlock is sitting down in his Chair and John is following his lead and puts a chair for the man beside them. 'in the past years girls suddenly are gone missing' 'that happens more often' Sherlock interrupts, he ignores him and continues with his story 'what the strange part is, you can see photographs of these girls but in another times' he hands some pictures from now and the past and they look the same. 'I'm sure that's nothing' Sherlock says. 'no that can't be possible, and there is always one man with them, people call him The Doctor, no one knows his real name. you need to find him, then you'll find the girl' 'why would we want to do that?' Sherlock asks 'you'll need to figure that out for yourself, well glad that I could show it all, here are all the files I have and good luck' he stands up and is walking away. 'I need to know your name' Sherlock said fast

'people call me The Master' he says with a weird smile and walks away


	2. On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all what I had on Wattpad, will make longer chapters

John and Sherlock were quiet for a while when a men who called himself The Master told a weird story and just left. John was quiet because he really did kno what to think other that this must be some kind of joke, Sherlock because he also think that this can't be true but he just can't seem to want to know if it's a joke or not, surely a joke would be the first answer of everyone but he has seen some weird things. 'The Master and The Doctor.. surely we will get The Woman in the mix as well' John mumbles to himself, Sherlock doesn't pay attention and walks to the files that 'The Master' left behind and starts reading through them. The files seem to date back untill 1963 when two teachers suddenly were gone untill now. Sherlock puts the folders down again. 'If this would be a joke, I surely think it's a planned out one' Sherlock said 'are we actually going to do this, what did The Doctor had to do time travel?' John jokingly said. 'No all that id indeed just a joke, I need to find out who is responsible for this bad joke' he said but subtle nodding his head, sometimes things happen where Sherlock has no explenation for, weird noises, weird things happenin, would that be this? or is it really some bad joke they play on him for a long time


End file.
